User blog:The Nameless Text/Wiki Propoganda
Hello everyone, it is I, your superior and overlord and friend, Nameless. Recently... Recently, ah, yes, recently, so much has been going on... Nope, I'm lying. Nothing has gone on. EXCEPT THE WIKI IS BEING TRASHED!!! That's right! Recently the tyrant KEPLERS has turned this boring old abandoned wiki into an ark to transport people from the old BIO RP to... The new forum for it. This is an utter disgrace. Our proud wiki, set up by our founding fathers, should not be violated like this-Don't give me that cr-ooh, a quarter. ... As I was saying, don't give me that crack about "Oh, but Keplers was the founder of the wiki"! He's retired, so it doesn't matter! That and we have... Well, NEVERMIND THAT... But, this is not the point! Don't listen to me and my top-secret knowledge! POINT BEING... ... Let me think about it, hold up... POINT BEING we cannot let this stand for just letting this wiki be dead, and then transformed into something that it's not! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS! Recently, it has come to my attention that I can rule this deadpan place, that I can make a difference. That I can be the powerful leader of this whole place! The problem? There's no one to rule! All that I can rule is Mr. Germadust, and he's only one very tiny, insignificant being. I need underlings. Minions to boss around. ... No, I'm not lonely! Pfft! Who needs friends? It's just... What do you mean, there's a tear in my eye?... Excuse me while I cry in a corner all alone... I'm ALWAYS ALONE... UUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAGH!!! ... *Sniiiiifff.* I'm good, I'm good... Right, then! Let's get on with it! We need to make this wiki the BCC wiki again, not some place for people to go to the RP? You want to go to the RP? That's fine, sure, I'm all for it. But I don't want you to come here with passing remorse. People have worked hard to make this wiki. The history is rich, the stories are full, the labors hard. Heck, people have DIED making this wiki the proud place it once was. Are we going to let their sacrifices go to waste? Are we disregarding everything they have dreamt of, lived for, worked for, and died for? So I say, if you come here just to find the RP, then go, GO! But if you came here to go to the RP, then you found the wiki... THEN STAND WITH ME! Fight the good fight! Let our efforts not be defeated by the torrents and floods of the wrongdoers here, but let us stand, fight! We must bare the burden of suffering, put on the harness of pain and sufferring to make this come back! Will it hurt? Yes. Will you suffer? Yes. Will the awkward moments of waiting in chat alone, hungry for companionship, be hard? YES! Be you a coward, then you will flee. Go, hide in the forum of the RP, I know where your wretched hive is. Yet be you a man, willing to take the burden of privilege and hard work, determination, and bravery, be you that man, then ye shall truly be rewarded for your labors! This is a labor of love. Love is hard. It will be unrewarding at times. It shall drive you to question your humanity, to go into the deepest, darkest core of yourself, and make you ponder reality as you suffer with insanity. You will go to the depths of the monster within yourself, and you must battle it to try and stay alive, inside or out. You will be sufferring, day and night. Yet suffer he worse the one who abandons us in our time of NEED! They shall toss and turn in the darkest nights, still haunted by their abandonment, their betrayal. Their brothers in arms were left to battle this horrendous task, this monumentous task. Worst yet, they will not be able to overcome the deepest, darkest version of themselves. They will be consumed by that part, that hatred, fear, sloth, everything festering within their rotting bodies. But those who will not betray us, those who are not traitors, will conquer, they will vanquish the darkness within and become our brethern! Join us. Join me. Together, we can be the BCC fanbase. The BCC wiki. Category:Blog posts